


Huon Particles

by Cinnie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, FIx It, huon particles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the huon particles in Donna reacted to her nerves from her wedding, wouldn't the ones that are most likely in Rose, respond to her fear as she fell towards the void?</p><p>Thanks to naturalblues for the edit. ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huon Particles

The last thing the Doctor expected to see as Rose fell screaming towards the void was for the girl in question to explode into a mass of golden energy and vanish.

Pete appeared, realized there was no Rose and paled as he looked at the Doctor’s devastated face and vanished. The Doctor did not envy him the task of telling Jackie that her daughter was gone.

Rose was gone.

His hearts clenched even as the tear sealed itself like a paper wadded up and his feet dropped to the ground. Slowly, ever so slowly, feeling every last year of his centuries of existence he plodded back to the TARDIS.

He’d just reached for the door, ready to push it open as always, when it popped open and a rather frazzled looking Rose stared out at him.

The moment lasted for eons when he broke, rushing the last step towards her and crushing her to him, her own arms looping about his body. The hug lasted even longer than the staring and swiftly shifted into kissing, which lead to many declarations of ‘love you’ and ‘not leaving you’.

Later, much later, the Doctor will figure out that Rose had Huon particles fused into her very genetic make-up, which when combined with her terror of falling and her mental connection to the TARDIS had zapped her straight to the console room where the only other source of Huon energy remained.

Three weeks later they would make a trans-dimensional call to Jackie who after finding out that Rose was alive and well, if separated from her forever, agreed to forgive Pete and give him a chance.

Rose wept when the connection was lost and the Doctor comforted her as best he could until another bust of golden energy happened and the newest adventure called.


End file.
